


The first

by Galaxytower



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Slash, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxytower/pseuds/Galaxytower
Summary: Kay is an handsome guy, very smart and his best friend. He fell in love with him without even knowing, but it happened. One night Kay's kisses led to something deeper.





	The first

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> My name is Aldergreen and this is my first work. I am not an English native speaker, but I guess I can at least write, so I beg your pardon if there are some mistakes (because there are, I haven't a beta reader).  
> Hope this story will satisfy you as I was while writing it.

He was in front of me, sitting on my bed and looking at me with those big, deep eyes of his. I didn’t know what to expect, suddenly my best friend was glaring at me like I were his. I were his. That thought came across my mind and in that single moment I understood that was the truth. It all happened in a second, probably, but seemed ages. The secret consciousness of my attraction towards him came in the light and I realized the only thing I wanted was kissing his lips and accept what he seemed to offer to me. I reached him, touching his full lips with mine. He gasped, but then he returned back the kiss, opening his mouth to make me do the same. He was tender and soft, and I realized I loved him.  
Kay recoiled, keeping his smile on.  
“I suppose you understood how I felt in these months. I thought you would need more time, maybe it would never happened but I was wrong.”  
I was staring at him, wondering for how much time he had been wanting me in this way. Again, as always, he seemed to read my mind and answered.  
“I liked you since we met. Initially I didn’t understand and then didn’t accept what this would mean, but in these years I started to admit I was gay. For some time I went out with some girls, but every time I found myself thinking about you. I never thought, anyway, you would feel the same.”  
“I’ve never feel that way” I replied “but I started thinking about my sexuality when that girl, some weeks ago, tried to kiss me and I felt nothing. The sense of pleasure I supposed that had to be in that kiss never happened. And today, when I kissed you, I understood the reason of this. Probably is too fast, and it’s sooner than I expected, but, Kay, I want to stay with you.”  
He stared at me with his strange smile. 

\---

He neared, closing his eyes while kissing me. I opened up my mouth, touching his tongue and feeling his hands on my back going under my shirt. It was the first time for me, not only with a boy, but at all. My relationships never went far from a spare kiss and I didn’t know what to do. His hands reached the back of my neck and in a fluid movement he made me take off my shirt, then his lips were on my bare chest, pretending, pleasuring me with an unconscious yet natural sensation. I wanted him so much I couldn’t stare. I yanked his shirt until he pulled off from it, the contact of the skin was nearly unbearable.  
He smiled, aware of my astonishment, feeling my crescent excitement. He moved his hands on my butt, reducing the distance and resuming the kiss. I started feeling my pants too tight, and I was suddenly aware he felt the same. He pushed me on his bed, smiling proud of his work, then he made me raise my hips and took away the rest of my clothes.  
I couldn’t help but shivering noticing the way he licked his lips staring at my erection. He looked me as he needed my consent, then he started to kiss my penis and I touched the sky. At every stroke of his tongue I felt a sweet stab of pleasure. I really never felt better, his attentions were steady as the expert lover he claimed himself to be. I fell down on the mattress, gasping and shivering. In a moment of lucidity I tried to tell him I was close, he glanced at me.  
“I know. Just relax.” He said.  
Then he started over, licking and taking me so deep in his throat I started moaning, for my great abashment. Few moments later I came in his mouth, my semen dripping from his chin while he swallowed. My heartbeat was so fast I thought I’d die. Se slipped over me, in a certain moment he had removed his pants and I could feel his naked body over mine. His dick was trapped between our stomachs, I could feel the slight contractions and I shivered.  
“I know this would be your first time. Do you want to keep going?”  
I nodded, unable to say a word. He laughed at my sudden inability to speak.  
“This really was your first time ever, didn’t you do it with a girl?”  
He was curious, I never told anyone my story or the things made me stay away from such things, but I was aware it was necessary. I had to tell him.  
“Never did with anyone. Initially I wanted someone to stay with, maybe not forever, but at least some time, like few months. Then I realized girls weren’t my thing and I was too scared to ask someone. I didn’t know any other gay guy in miles and I waited for some event making me escape from this place.”  
“And then I came out.”  
“And then you came out. And I did too, but you’re the only person who knows I’m actually gay. Even if I am aware some people at school think I like boys, I’d never answered this kind of questions. But I want you to know you’re not only a gay man passing by, I care about you.”  
“Then let me prepare you, I wouldn’t be satisfied until you’ll scream in pleasure. It won’t hurt, but if you want me to stop, for any reason, tell me.”  
I nodded. Kay started to kiss me again, touching my hips, stroking my cock and testicles, pressing his fingertips against my anus. He raised his hand and licked his fingers, and then he started introducing them in me. The first sensations was uncomfortable, and somehow he read that on my face. He stopped and stood up, leaving me on the bed, ungracefully lying with my legs open. I lifted my head trying to understand what he was doing, he searched for something in a drawer and came back to me. He opened a tube and squished it with a certain sureness, then I felt something cold and wet. With the lube his fingers entered in me without friction and I started feeling a delightful sensation. After some minutes he reputed I was ready, the sensations his fingers were giving me are something I cannot explain, I ached for more and he perceived my need. I felt the pressure of his cock, bigger than I considered, but instead of the pain I expected I felt an incredible pleasure, I moaned, unable to express my thoughts. He smirked, conscious of the effect of his actions and then he started moving. From the sounds he made I understood he was feeling a pleasure similar to mine, then he touched a point in me and I gasped, he kissed me, trying to hit it again and again. He grabbed my penis, moving steadily his hand and making me cry. I came violently, quivering, he got out of me liberating himself on my stomach, letting our fluids mixing together.  
He kissed me, smiling, and he helped me stood up and walking to the bathroom. I didn’t realize how my legs were trembling until I sat in the shower. He opened the warm water and helped me get up and wash myself. In a moment I was aware of him, of what we just did. I hugged him and I told him I loved him.  
Like an external overview it instantly seemed clear it wouldn’t be the right moment to tell him my feelings, I realized my overwhelming stupidity only after I pronounced that “I love you”. He froze. I took a step back. For a solid minute there were us, naked in the shower, staring at each other, one in a self-blaming status, perfectly aware of the idiocy of the timing thing, the other one with a totally blank expression that made me worry. I started blabbering as usual.  
“I’m sorry, I said that in a terrible moment. Probably I messed up everything, I’m so good at destroying and misunderstanding everything. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it. Well, I mean it, I realized I love you and I told you before thinking, as usual I fucked up it all. Please make it easy, you don’t need to say you return, it’s just me and…”  
I never finished the sentence, he kissed me so surprisingly I had to shut up.  
“One day you will drive me mad. I love you too, you twat. I just didn’t expected you to feel the same. Well, I loved you secretly for years, but, whatever, I never thought you would love me.”  
I smiled and hugged him, thanking to the shower for hiding my tears.


End file.
